moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Dead (2004) - Extras
This article lists the numerous background character deaths that occur in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. * When the film begins, the apocalypse has already begun and yet life appears to be still normal. The first subtle signs that anything is wrong is that a patient at the Wisconsin hospital where Ana Clark works has been taken to ICU, even though he only suffered a bite to the hand in an apparent bar brawl. * As Ana leaves the hospital, paramedics are wheeling in a patient with what seems to be a bite mark on his neck. * As Ana drives home, we hear a brief snippet of a news story describing an 'incident', presumably the spread of the undead plague. * Ana escapes from her infected husband Luis and gets outside to find the neighbourhood in a state of chaos. The man who lives opposite from Ana holds a gun at her, clearly in a state of panic, when he is suddenly run over by a speeding ambulance. * Ana manages to start her car and drive away while the zombified Luis runs after her. As he runs after the car, Luis sees a woman standing on her lawn and pounces on her instead. * As Ana drives down the freeway, a car in the opposite lane gets sideswiped by a van. The van veers out of control into a gas station which then explodes. At least two people, the drivers of the vehicles, would have been killed. * Ana comes across a crashed ambulance and sees a woman inside being savaged by two zombies. The woman's fate is not shown, but it seems unlikely she would have escaped. * The opening credit montage displays multiple scenes of civil unrest and violence as the undead plague spreads across the globe. ** One scene during the montage is shot in front of the White House as a correspondent explains how the U.S. President is managing the crisis. A man approaches the correspondent and is then shot dead by the soldiers present. The soldiers then start shooting into the unseen crowd. ** A journalist reporting live from somewhere in Los Angeles suddenly turns to see a mob of zombies overrun the soldiers protecting him. The undead charge toward the camera and presumably everyone present is killed. * Prior to meeting up with Ana and Kenneth, Michael, Andre and Luda had attempted to go to Fort Pastor. There were eight in their party then, but four were lost to the undead. * Michael finds a zombie locked in a cleaning closet in the mall's sporting goods store. After a brief struggle, he kills the zombie by driving a broken croquet mallet handle through its lower jaw and punctures its brain. * When a zombie attacks Kenneth at the fountain by the mall entrance, Ana picks up Kenneth's shotgun and shoots the zombie. The zombie is not killed as it was only hit in the shoulder, but it does fall into the fountain and starts twitching erratically, unable to give chase as the survivors run away. * Later, the security guard zombie left twitching in the fountain is found by C.J. who shoots it in the head. * The partially-eaten victim of the janitor zombie reanimates off-screen. It is put down by C.J. just after reanimation. * On the mall rooftop, gunshots are heard from across the street as Andy, owner of the gun shop, blasts several zombies crowding around his store. * Norma's delivery truck arrives at the mall being pursued by a large group of zombies. One zombie jumps up to the driver's door only to be shot off. * The truck reverses into the mall's loading bay door, running over four zombies in the process. * Michael and Andre shoot six zombies as they lead the new arrivals inside the mall. * Steve Marcus reveals that he and the others on the truck came from Fort Pastor which had been overrun by the undead. * A fat woman who was among the survivors on the truck succumbs to the zombie infection and dies. Seconds later, she reanimates and attacks Ana. Ana puts the woman down by impaling her through the eye socket with a fire poker. * Kenneth and Andy have taken up a new game: shooting zombies that resemble (or were) celebrities. Andy snipes a zombie that resembles Jay Leno. * Andy snipes a second zombie that resembles Burt Reynolds. * Down in the parking lot, Kenneth shoots several zombies clinging to a fence. Only two of them are headshots. * Michael douses several zombies with gasoline and then CJ lights them on fire. The zombies are not shown dying though the flames presumably do kill them eventually. * The survivors rush into the Carousel after hearing gunfire and find that Andre and Norma had shot each other. Luda had died while giving birth to a baby girl, but the others are horrified to find that the baby is a zombie. The zombie infant is shot off-screen. * After Chips the dog is sent over to the gun store with food for Andy, Nicole takes Norma's truck and goes after him, running over at least five zombies on the way. * Kenneth, CJ, Tucker and Terry move through the sewer to get to the gun shop. As Tucker closes the manhole, the sound alerts the zombies who then charge at the others. At least four zombies are killed in the ensuing shootout. * Tucker shoots two zombies as the others come out of the gun shop. * CJ shoots three zombies that jump down the manhole. * Having broken his ankle after falling down the manhole, Tucker cannot run and CJ drags him through the sewers. Armed with two handguns, Tucker shoots several zombies that pursue the group. * The zombie horde pursues the survivors up a flight of stairs. Several of the zombies are shot, though only three are confirmed killed. * Countless zombies are run over as the survivors drive their modified buses through the sea of undead flooding the street. * A number of zombies battering at the sides of the buses are shot dead by the survivors who point their guns through grilles in the windows. * Steve uses a chainsaw to cut through several zombies clinging to the side of his bus. * CJ throws a propane tank into the tide of zombies. A zombie picks the tank up as CJ raises his shotgun. CJ fires at the tank and blows it up, incinerating every zombie within ten feet. Many other zombies are simply knocked over by the force of the explosion. * After one of the buses crashes, the remaining survivors all board the one bus. Several zombies are shot during the vehicle exchange, though only two are confirmed headshots. * CJ shoots eight zombies before the horde overwhelms him. * Kenneth shoots three zombies on-screen just before the bus explodes. * In a mid-credits scene, the survivors come across a small boat on the ocean. They find a cooler on the boat containing the still animate torso of a zombie. The camera cuts out before Ana shoots the zombie. * The survivors arrive at an island, but find it overrun with zombies just like the mainland. The camera shows a few zombies being shot dead, but the fate of the survivors is unknown. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Dawn of the Dead (2004)